Things in Life
by Sungmi-chan
Summary: Serie de Onee-Shots/Drabble's NaLu. Eran dos tontos locos enamorados, queriendo expresar su amor libremente.Solo había un pequeño problema... ¿El problema? Estaban casados Mal Summary Mejor pasad y leed.
1. Que TontosQue Locos

HOLAAA A TODO EL MUNDO! ^^

Eh aquí un nuevo fic :D Solo que esta vez será una serie de Onee-shots o Drabbles, NaLu. Inspirados en canciones serán así mas bien como Song-fic. Me encanta esta pareja y no puedo evitar escribir más de ellos ^^

ACLARACIONES…

**Letras en negritas, es parte de la canción**

_Letras en cursiva, son recuerdos_

…

Sin más espero lo disfruten ;D

_._

_._

_Canción…. Que tontos, Que locos_

_De… Monchy y Alexandra_

_._

_._

Abrió apresuradamente la puerta de la alcoba, si, estaba mal lo sabía perfectamente, ¡Claro! Él lo entendía pero verla, sentir su aroma, su piel tan suave; lo enloquecían, cada parte de ella era tan ¡Ella! La observo sentada en la cama esperándolo, como cada sábado de cada semana, sonriéndole con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la beso; primero lento, suave y tranquilo. Sintió las manos de ella en su cuello, rodeándolo. La beso con más intensidad con más hambre y fervor, ella dio un pequeño gemido, eso solo hizo que se encendiera más.

…

**LUCY POV**

_Hoy lo vería de nuevo, cada sábado era lo mismo; no puedo aguantar el hormigueo que me provocan estos nervios. Lo sé está mal, lo sé, lo tengo tan claro, él está casado; yo igual, pero esto no lo podemos evitar es una tentación, una ¡Diabólica Tentación! Todavía me acuerdo cuando lo conocí, yo regresaba de la biblioteca al fin había conseguido el libro que tanto quería, chocamos y el me ayudo a y el me ayudo a recoger el libro que cayó de mis manos; poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos amigos hasta pasar a ser… amantes empedernidos. La atracción y amor era mutua, no quiero dejar a mi marido, es un buen hombre y él todavía quiere a su esposa, la quiere más no la ama._

…

Siguieron besándose desenfrenadamente, su calor corporal aumentaba con cada caricia que le daba. Soltó un gemido, dios, Natsu sí que sabía encenderla, enredo sus manos en su cabellera rosada, obligándolo a subir la cabeza para besarle los labios, labios que antes estaban ocupados en su cuello. Se vio despojada de su blusa y sujetador, el pelirrosa ahora masajeaba sus senos directamente.

…

_Aun recordaba la vez que fueron por un café y se sentaron a platicar en la pequeña placita de aquel parque._

**-El tiempo no ha logrado que te olvide, tu amor grabo las huellas de tu amor **– _le dijo Natsu a Lucy. Acordaron encontrarse en la cafetería, día miércoles, tres días más y su encuentro pasional llegaba. Le acaricio la mejilla y ella sonrió cálidamente._

**-Todavía siento el sabor de tus besos en mi boca** – _le contesto ella con sus labios pegados a los de él, ganas si tenía ganas de besarlo, pero, no en público era prohibido, algún metiche* podría ver e ir con el chisme __**–**_** Todavía siento tus manos acariciándome la piel –** _Si lo tenía claro, ella lo deseaba, cada noche lo hacía._

**-Y ya no quiero seguir así, estando con ella y pensando en ti** –_Natsu lo sabía, su esposa era dulce y gentil, también muy bella, albina de ojos azules, pero simplemente se fue enamorando de aquella rubia. Su esposa no merecía esto…lo tenía muy claro._

**-A mí me está pasando igual, no dejo de pensar en ti **_– le dijo ella, acaricio su mano y se la llevó al rostro para pegarla en su mejilla _**– el día que me levanto contigo en la cabeza lo llamo por tu nombre **_– ese comentario sorprendió al Dragneel; le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Sonrió y le beso, no importaba que los verán ellos se amaban._

…

Oh si no perdían el tiempo, ya se habían despojado de sus ropas, ambos desnudos recostados en la misma cama, acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana. Recorría su espalda desnuda, ella lamia el lóbulo de su oreja, ya no aguantaba más, lo necesitaba como le gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba.

-S-sabes una c-cosa – dijo Lucy entre gemidos y voz entrecortada – **Que tontos, que locos somos tu y yo, estando con otros y amándonos **– él sabía que ella tenía razón, locos enamorados casados y se amaban. La beso de nuevo callando sus gemidos cada vez más altos, entro en ella, firme; empezaron ese vaivén lujurioso, gimieron gritando el nombre de su amante.

- ¡NATSU! / ¡LUCY!

…

Despertó, la noto a su lado después de su jornada pasional, ella quedo exhausta y dormida sobre su pecho, con las piernas entrelazadas con las de él. La rubia al sentirse observada, despertó sonriendo. Sabía quién era el que la observaba.

-**Todavía no me acostumbro -** Dijo el, haciendo una leve pausa, ella le miro – **ni al café hecho por sus manos me sabe mal no es como el tuyo** – a veces Natsu iba a comer a la casa de Lucy, cuando su marido estaba en el trabajo y no había nadie ella quedaba sola.

**-Y yo cuando siento sus caricias, cierro los ojos y pienso en ti** – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y dibujando patrones desconocidos en el pecho de Natsu. Cada que ella se "entregaba" a su marido, no podía evitar en pensar en Natsu, que fuera el, el que le diera esas caricias, que la besara cada noche cuando llegara de trabajar, que pudieran verse libremente y no a escondidas.

Rieron al unísono, les dolía engañarlos; pero, más les dolería no estar con la persona amada – **Que tontos, que locos somos tu y yo, estando con otros y amándonos **– Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, voltearon a verse, quedaron mirándose para luego besarse.

Si, sin duda eso eran.

…

_Y ¿Que tal?_

_Bueno, malo, horroroso? ¿Tiene futuro este fic? Háganmelo saber ^^ Depende de los Reviews, veré si lo seguiré ^^_

_Emmm… Reviews…?_

_Se Despide… Sungmi-chan ^^_


	2. Hoja en Blanco

Explicaciones al final ^^

ACLARACIONES…

**Letras en negritas, es parte de la canción**

_Letras en cursiva, son recuerdos_

_._

_._

_Hoja en blanco_

_Aventura_

_._

_._

-¿Por qué tienes que irte? – pregunto un adolecente de 15 años de edad, rubia y de ojos cafés

-Lo siento Lucy, es un motivo personal – contesto el chico con melancolía, le dolía dejarla, era su primer amor al que dejaba atrás

-Promete que volverás pronto Loki – le dijo ella entre lágrimas, el solo desvió la mirada al piso – ¡promételo! – le volvió a decir, el, la abrazo y le dijo:

-Volveré pronto… es una promesa –fue lo único que dijo antes de subir al tren y decir adiós.

…

Sonó el "ring, ring" de su teléfono celular, dejo de leer su revista para atender. Se dirigió a la mesita donde estaba su celular.

-Diga- contesto, viéndose con indiferencia las uñas

-Lucy – se escuchó por el teléfono, en shock, así estaba ella en shock; esa voz la reconocería a cualquier lugar que fuera, aunque pasara mucho tiempo la reconocería fácilmente.

-¿Loki? – Dijo ella con temor y nerviosismo, ¿era él? Después de tanto tiempo al fin se dignó a llamarla, preparada para colgar, no quería hablar con ese mentiroso; porque si era un mentiroso. Doce años sin una llamada por parte de él, sufriendo sola porque el amor de su vida se fue y no volvió y ahora él se dignaba a llamarla ¿Después de 12 años?

-No, por favor, no cuelgues – le rogo- sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero por favor no cuelgues

Dio un suspiro y dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara entrecortada y temerosa – Esta bien, ¿que se te ofrece? –Quería saber cómo estabas – Se escuchó por el auricular del teléfono

-¿Qué? – pregunto para verificar de que había escuchado bien y no fue producto de su imaginación

-Yo quería saber cómo estabas – Respondió el castaño pasando su mano por el pelo, muy nervioso.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? – Pregunto la rubia, aguantando las ganas de querer gritarle

-Me encontré a Levi y le pregunte por ti, me dijo que no me iba decir nada, así que mejor le pedí tu numero – respondió de nuevo el castaño. Lucy mordió su dedo aguantando la rabia y la tristeza cuando se encontrara con Levi la mataría y no importaba que Gajeel se entrometiera defendiendo a su "enana".

-Sabes estoy muy ocupada como para estar aquí platicando contigo, si no tienes nada importante que decirme, adiós –

-Te extraño – dijo Loki rápidamente para que ella no colgara, se escuchó un "Que", prosiguió - **Fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo****de mi mente****fue imposible olvidar****que algún día yo te quise** – silencio, después de decir aquello no se escuchó nada - ¿Lucy sigues ahí? – pregunto, al no escuchar nada por parte de ella

Silencio no contesto, pasaron 5 segundos y al fin respondió con voz neutra – **Tanto tiempo paso desde el día que te fuiste, ahí supe que las despedidas son muy tristes, nunca me imaginé que un tren se llevara en su viaje, aquellas ilusiones que de niños no s juramos **– Pauso, recordando los agradables y lindos momentos que compartió con el primer amor de su vida, y cada uno se iba desmoronando, destrozándose hasta no quedar nada.

Loki al escuchar aquello se le rompió el corazón, sabía que ella tenía razón en reclamarle todo aquello, el prometió volver y nunca lo hizo, entendía el dolor de Lucy.

-**Todos tus sentimientos los guardaste en tu equipaje, quisiste consolarme y me dijiste "yo te amo",** - Prosiguió - **desde entonces no supe que sería de tu vida; desde entonces no supe si algún día regresabas** – y su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios – **l-los amigos del pueblo … preguntaron si volvías llorando d-di la espalda y-y no les pude decir na-nada** – aparto un poco el celular de su rostro, para que el no escuchara sus sollozos.

-**Ayer que regrese a mi pueblo** – contesto él; ellos antes Vivian en el pequeño pueblo de Clover, tras la partida de Loki, Lucy se fue de Clover para después quedarse en Magnolia, seguro ella fue a buscar allá – **alguien me dijo que ya te casaste** – cuando dijo esa pequeña frase, parecía como si la hubiera escupido, como si la repugnara – **dime si ya me olvidaste, si es así me marchare de este lugar con los ojos aguados **– Hijo una pequeña pausa a ver si Lucy respondía, ella no dijo nada – **Después le pregunte a la luna me dio la espalda e intento ocultarse, hasta la luna sabe que me amaste; hasta la luna sabe que aún me amas** – Lucy solo meneo la cabeza y dijo "no"

"**Y vuela, vuela por otro rumbo****  
****ve y sueña, sueña que el mundo es tuyo****  
****Tú ya no puedes volar conmigo****  
****aunque mis sueños se irán contigo****"**

-Es tan triste tener que decirte que me olvides – Le contesto Lucy – otro amor a llegado a mi vida y no te quiero – recuerdos de su "esposo" llegaron a la mente de Lucy

**Lucy Pov**

_Acababa de llegar a Magnolia, bien al instante conseguí departamento, chiquito y cómodo apenas para mi comodidad, ahora necesitaba conseguir trabajo. Caminaba por las calles de esa enorme ciudad buscando trabajo; por ir distraída choque con un chico pelirrosa _

_-¡Ouch! Lo siento – me disculpe sobándome la cabeza por el dolor_

_- No importa – sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto, yo me quede embobada viendo su sonrisa; vi que movía los labios seguramente hablándome pero yo no lo escuchaba – Oye – dijo moviendo sus manos al frente mío_

_-¿ah? Lo siento, -me disculpe de nuevo mientras sonreía nerviosamente. ¿Qué decías?_

_-Decía que – hizo una pausa para luego añadir- umm que decía –mi cara fue un total póker face, y la descuidada era yo – ah si, ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Natsu – sonrió de nuevo, ¡diablos! Su sonrisa era bonita_

_-Lucy, me llamo Lucy mucho gusto – le extendí la mano, el tomo la mía y sonreímos. Ese momento fue el inicio de una gran amistad._

…

_-No me digas que también trabajas aquí – dije con exasperación, se dormía en MI apartamento, se comía MI comida, se duchaba en MI ducha, resaltando el MI porque invadía MI privacidad; que día tuvo el descaro de jugar con mi ropa interior. – El solo sonrió_

…

_-Hola Lucy – saludo un Natsu despreocupadamente y con toda la comodidad del mundo sentado en mi sillón_

_-¡NATSU! –Le grite- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi casa sin mi permiso –le reclame_

…

_-Mira, te presento a Happy – Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mostrándome a un gatito_

_-Ohh que lindo__~ - __dije mientras lo abrazaba contra mi pecho, era un lindo gatito azul, 3… 2… 1 ¿Queee? ¿Azul? Grite y lo avente cayendo el gato en mi cama, Natsu reclamo por eso_

…

_-¡Neko, no rasgues mi sillón! – Grite al gato, el no hacía caso y Natsu solo reía._

_-Lucy es Mi novia así que se acabaron todos los comentarios y miradas pervertidas – reclamo Natsu, abrazándome posesivamente y remarcando la palabra MI; a todos en Fairy Tail les resbalo una gotita en la cien._

…

_La puerta se abrió violentamente y por ella entro Natsu gritando: -¡LUCY CASATE CONMIGO! – Si el pelirrosa nunca a conocido la vergüenza, con todas mis fuerzas y valor grite -¡Sí! ¡ACEPTO! _

…

_-Diviértanse en su luna de miel – dijo Mirajane pícaramente._

_- L-l-luna de m-m-miel – muy pero muy roja que su cara competía con su cabello – L-lucy y N-natsu harán eso, l-l-libros, m-míos _

_-¡Qué clase de libros lees tú! –gritaron todos. Suerte que Erza estaba en su mundo, por lo tanto no hubo masacre_

…

_Llegamos a la habitación torpemente, me beso, entramos a la habitación directo a la cama._

…

**Normal Pov  
**

Así más y más recuerdos de Natsu y yo juntos llegaron a mi mente, Loki volvió a hablar, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Ya veo, -Dijo tristemente**- Es muy tarde y no puedo negarte que me muero, pero no cambiaran mis palabras pa' decirte; que soñare contigo siempre que cierre mis ojos, y entonare por ti mis cantos tristes noche a noche, que llorare sin ti cuando recuerde que estoy solo; y al recordar que duermes en los brazos de otro hombre** – esto último lo dijo con repudio **– me pregunto si aún reflejas algo de mi vida, si tu memoria vive aquel amor de tantos años, aquel hombre que siempre te ha querido desde niña, que llora porque el amor de su vida se ha casado** – termino de decir tristemente.

Suspiro y dijo: - **es triste ver que un tren se aleja y en él se va lo mejor de tu vida, dime el motivo de tu despedida, ¿Por qué te fuiste dejando mil penas?** – Pregunto, el castaño no respondió. Pauso eh inhalo y exhalo aire, luego prosiguió – **Un día recibí tu carta, quise leerla y era una hoja en blanco, pues de tu vida nunca supe nada, ¿Cómo preguntas que si aún te amo?** –

"**Y vuela, vuela por otro rumbo****  
****ve y sueña, sueña que el mundo es tuyo****  
****Tú ya no puedes volar conmigo****  
****aunque mis sueños se irán contigo****"**

-Lo siento Lucy, no te volveré a molestar - dijo para después colgar, la rubia suspiro y colgó.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entro un hombre pelirrosa con ropa deportiva. – ¡Uff! Lucy~ Ya llegue – dijo el pelirrosa dejando su mochila en la entrada – El estúpido de Gray no me pudo ganar, jajajaja – rio ruidosamente, al ver que Lucy estaba con la cabeza gacha le pregunto -¿Lucy te pasa algo?

La rubia se levantó rápidamente del sillón en el que estaba sentada, se dirigió hacia Natsu y lo beso tiernamente, el algo sorprendido por esa reacción pero con gusto le respondió al beso. Aquella conversación le revolvió sentimientos a Lucy, de tristeza, enojo, decepción; pero de algo estaba segura, que ella no amaba a Loki, sino a Natsu; aquel que le regalo sonrisas, besos y muchas cosas más.

-Buaaaaa~

- Mama, papa, Nashi está llorando – Un niño de unos 10 años salió de la cocina con una pequeña niña en brazos, al ver que ninguno le hizo caso grito -¡CALLENLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – y la niña lloro mucho más fuerte.

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Okeey 3 meses sin actualizar -.-U si es mucho tiempo, __pero,__ no eh podido actualizar_

_1º Me dio flojera_

_2ºMe la pase viendo animes así que no podía _

_3º Se bloqueó mi pc -.-_

_Bueno eso es todo (creo) Gracias a los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos ^^ eso me hace muy pero muy feliz (:_

_Ahora si actualizare este fic cada Martes :D _

**Si quieren pueden decirme que canción hacer el siguiente shot y esa canción apareceraaaa….. ^^ asi que ya saben ayudenmeee puede ser de cualquier pareja ^^**

_Gracias a los que dejaron review ^^_

**Yaritza**

**SweetBloodyNight**

**PatashifyDragneel**

**Inesu-chan**

_¿Algún review para mi triste y pobre alma? :)_

_Atte. Sungmi-chan ^^_

_Dejeeeen Rewieeeeeeeewwwww!_


End file.
